Drowning in Red
by Miladys
Summary: Ketika darah dalam dekapanmu membuat memori dan janji tak pernah lepas hingga nafasmu berhenti berhembus. Namun saat dia datang.. maafkan aku? Eruri, Rieren, Ereri. Good dosage of feeling. R&R please :)


:v Aku ngerasa berdosa ga nulis di mother tounge ku sendiri… oh well :v

Jadi ceritanya saya adalah pejuang eruri aka Erwin x Levi. Yang merasa pecinta eruri, comment!

Summary: Ketika darah dalam dekapanmu membuat memori dan janji tak pernah lepas hingga nafasmu berhenti berhembus. Namun saat dia datang.. maafkan aku? Eruri, Rieren, Ereri. Good dosage of feeling. R&R please~

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin by Isayama-sensei

* * *

"Levi… aku tidak tau kau bisa berwajah seperti ini.."

Air mata itu jatuh, namun wajah Levi tetap tak berubah, tanpa ekspresi.

Senyum lembut Erwin tidak bisa menghentikan air mata Levi yang perlahan menetes dan jatuh ke pipi Erwin. Tidak. Tiada satupun yang bisa menghentikan rasa sakit menghujam di hati ini hingga air mata yang beku itupun leleh. Tidak ketika Erwin ada di tangannya, bersimbah darah, nyaris tak bernafas, dan denyutnya begitu malas berdetak. Tidak ketika alasan hidupnya akan meninggalkannya.

"Diam dan hemat nafasmu. Tim medis akan segera datang."

Kau bercanda Levi? Mereka berdua tau itu hanyalah omong kosong harapan. Lihat sekitar mereka.. hanya ada lautan darah dan potongan tubuh manusia.

Tidak akan ada yang datang..

Tidak ada harapan..

"Beginikah rasanya di ambang kematian?" Erwin tertawa kecil, "Maaf.. aku tak sanggup menepati janjiku.."

_Ketika kita bebas, aku ingin melihat laut bersamamu._

Bohong. Sejak awal Levi tau itu hanyalah janji manis tak nyata. Mereka hidup setiap hari diantara hidup dan mati. Levi tak ingin terlalu memaksakan hal seperti laut atau gunung atau padang rumput luas penuh dengan bunga tinggi berwarna kuning yang indah. Levi tak perlu itu..

Levi hanya menginginkan dirimu..

"Jangan berkata macam-macam.. kau akan menepati janjimu."

Tawa lembut keluar dari bibir pucat Erwin bersama darah. Nafasnya makin pendek dan warna matanya makin redup. Bahkan Levi yang tak merasakannya pun tau bahwa malaikat kematian sedang membelai lembut nyawa Erwin. "Levi.. hiduplah.. untukku.. sampai sayap itu.. membawa mu.. bebas.."

"Erwin! Berhentilah bicara!" dan Erwin berhenti bicara sambil menatap wajah Levi lembut. Tangan Erwin yang dulunya hangat berusahan mengusap air mata Levi, waktunya makin tipis.. "Erwin.. aku mencin-…"

Dan akhirnya tangan itu jatuh..

Dingin..

Tak bergerak..

"Erwin.. Erwin!" Levi berusaha mengguncangkan tubuh kekar yang sudah tak memiliki kaki itu,

"ERWIN, BISAKAH KAU DENGARKAN PERASAANKU DULU?!"

-oOo—

Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu semenjak kepergian Erwin.

Scouting Legion membutuhkan komandan baru dan mereka segera menunjuk Levi sebagai penggantinya. Namun posisi penting itu di tolak mentah-mentah dengan alasan 'Aku hidup diantara pertempuran, bukan diantara gunungan kertas dokumen. Aku warrior, bukan leader.'. Terdengar masuk akal memang, kalau itu terlontar dari mulut Levi. Tapi nampaknya Levi menyembunyikan sejuta alasan tersendiri dan yang pasti berhubungan dengan Erwin. Akhirnya Hanji Zoe pun menggantikan posisi Erwin. Walaupun kehidupan Scouting Legion sedikit (super) absurd, Hanji dengan serius bisa memimpin mereka dalam pertempuran.

Semenjak kepergian Erwin pula, Levi menjadi lebih sulit di jangkau. Sebelumnya memang tak banyak orang yang dapat berbicara bebas dengan corporal Levi terkecuali salah satu Titan-shifter kita tercinta. Tapi bahkan Eren sendiri pun merasa Levi makin sulit di ajak komunikasi . Setiap hari kegiatan Levi hanyalah latihan, makan, dan tidur. Tidak pernah Eren melihat ia beristirahat dengan tenang. Eren makin khawatir. Ia merasa kalau Levi berpikir bila menenggelamkan dirinya dalam latihan setiap hari dapat membuatnya mati, maka biarlah.

Eren tau hingga detik ini, shock Levi akan kematian Erwin belum lah pudar.

Eren yang tak tahan melihat Levi seperti ini, berusaha untuk berbicara dengannya. Dia mendatangi Levi yang sedang latihan di bawa terik matahari ketika semua orang sedang makan siang. Ini adalah kebiasaan baru Levi. Dulunya ia tak masalah makan ramai-ramai bersama anggotanya. Sekarang dia memilih untuk makan sendiri dalam sunyi senyap.

"Heichou.."

"….."

"Heichou…..!"

"…. Apa?" That moment… ketika mata seakan bisa membunuh..

"….. A-Ah.. sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang.. sebaiknya anda segera makan. Hari ini menunya mashed potato lo.. bisa-bisa Sasha hirup semuanya dalam sekejap. Dia kalau makan kan ga dikunyah.. haha.." Eren mencoba memberikan joke garing renyah nan crispy.

"….."

"Heichou.. saya saran-.."

"Kamu tak tau kapan harus diam, Eren?"

Bagai mantra, Eren pun diam dalam sekejap. Levi pun berjalan mengambil handuk untuk menyeka keringatnya yang bercucuran setelah push up dan Eren yakin lebih dari dua ratus kali. Eren terlalu sibuk untuk meyakinkan Levi makan hingga dia tak sadar bahwa Levi topless dengan mulusnya. Six abs hasil latihan keras itu terpajang menggiurkan dan membuat Eren memalingkan wajahnya. _Oh god.._

Tak terasa, sebuah tangan hangat menepuk kepala Eren, "Aku mau mandi dulu, kalau kau mau kau bisa menunggu di kantin."

Eren pun mengangguk keras sambil tersenyum. Ia berlari meninggalkan Levi yang menggelengkan kepalanya. Eren memang sangatlah keras kepala, tapi yah… tidak buruk juga, pikir Levi. Akhirnya dia menghabiskan siangnya dengan makan bersama Eren.

-oOo—

Terkadang orang-orang berpikir sebagai titan-shifter, predikatnya itu membuat Eren sok tak punya rasa takut. Apalagi waktu orang-orang melihat Eren begitu mudahnya menempel ke Levi 24/7 seperti belut melilit tak mau digoreng. Eren pun bebal dan bergeming mendengar raungan amarah menggelegar Levi karena dia terlalu berisik atau terlalu mengganggu 'clean zone'-nya.

Alhasil Eren selalu mandi kembang tujuh rupa dan tidak lupa menuang Dettol ke bak mandi seperti iklan. Dia selalu membawa hand sanitizer ke mana-mana. Eren seratus persen bersih tanpa kuman. Lalu agar dia tak berisik, dia selalu diam memandangi Levi sampai orang-orang yang melihatnya bergidik. Kau tau rasanya saat boneka chucky melihatmu tanpa berkedip?

Akhirnya Levi menyerah dan menerima keberadaan Eren dalam hari-harinya. Dia membiarkan Eren menyapanya saat sarapan pagi di kantin, sesuatu yang Erwin biasa lakukan. Dia membiarkan Eren menemaninya sebentar saat istirahat sore, sesuatu yang Erwin biasa lakukan. Dia membiarkan Eren memberi selamat malam, sesuatu yang Erwin biasa lakukan. Dia membiarkan Eren mengisi harinya.. sesuatu yang Erwin sudah tak bisa lakukan.

Walaupun seperti itu, Eren sama sekali tidak menggangu privasi corporal-nya. Yang dilakukannya adalah memastikan agar tak ada waktu bagi Levi untuk melamun dan tenggelam dengan pikirannya. Karena ketika Levi tenggelam dalam pikirannya.. mungkin.. mungkin baginya meninggalkan dunia ini terlihat lebih indah.

Eren tak mau itu terjadi.

Eren tak tahan melihatnya menderita dalam diam.

Seperti sore ini, Eren kembali duduk di samping Levi di ruang santai. Selain mereka, ada beberapa orang di sana, namun mereka tak ingin mencampuri urusan corporal. Lagipula pemandangan Eren yang bersama Levi sudah tak asing lagi.

Di temani secangkir kopi, Levi membaca bukunya dengan tenang dan Eren juga membaca di sampingnya. Walaupun pemilik mata azure itu sesekali mencuri pandang ke Levi.

Menyadari Eren melirik terus ke arahnya dan sedikit menggeliat tidak jelas, Levi mendengus kecil, "Katakan apa yang mau kau ucapkan, Eren. Jangan di tahan."

"Ah…. Uh… Heichou… itu.. Heichou tau tidak kalau besok ada festival?"

"Hm.."

"Katanya bakal ada parade besar-besaran lo!" Eren tersenyum lebar dan manis.

"Hm.."

"Mereka akan jual banyak makanan!"

"Hm.."

"Barang-barang disana-…!"

"Intinya Eren."

"Heichoumaupergikesanasamaakuga?"

…

…

…..

Krik krik..

Semua mata tertuju pada Eren yang seperti habis _confess_ ke kakak kelasnya. Tak perlu blush on di poles pada pipi Eren, wajahnya sudah merah menahan malu karena.. di tidak sengaja mengajak kencan senior-nya?

Levi memberi super _death glare _ kepada mereka semua yang melirik ke Levi dan Eren. Seluruh penghuni ruangan serasa habis kecolok batang lidi, karena itu mereka kembali sibuk ke dunia masing-masing. Levi menghela nafas dan memandang Eren yang terlihat begitu asik mengamati lantai.

"…. Baiklah.."

.

.

.

"Heichou! Makan itu yuuuk!"

Eren berlari setengah meninggalkan Levi yang ogah-ogahan mengikutinya dari belakang. Eren sukses meyakinkan Mikasa untuk tak membuntuti mereka dan meyakinkan Armin untuk tak terlalu khawatir. Mereka berdua merasa membiarkan Eren jalan-jalan dengan singa. Ah.. andai mereka tahu kalau sang singa menyembunyikan taringnya yang terluka.

Walaupun Levi terkesan ogah-ogahan, sebenarnya semua keinginan Eren dibelikan oleh Levi. Dari permen hingga _booth_ permainan. Entah alasannya karena Eren adalah bawahannya, atau.. Eren terlihat seperti anak lima belas tahun yang normal sekarang. Ya, keseharian Eren yang tegas dan keras kepala nyaris membuat Levi lupa betapa mudanya anak ini.

"…..-chou.."

Dan betapa berat beban di pundaknya..

"….Heichou!"

"Apa?"

"Kok melamun sih.. kesana yuk.."

"Kamu mau apa lagi.. sekarang yang tukang makan kamu apa Sasha sih?"

"Mumpung bisa jajan!" Eren mau bilang 'gratis lagi.', tapi takut di jadikan gulali oleh Levi. "Lihat ada apel caramel.. ayo coba!"

Eren sudah berjalan ke arah _booth_ apel caramel itu dan Levi mengikutinya. Dia memberikan apel caramel itu kepada Eren dan-…

"Heichou kok melihat ke atas sih.. aku disini.." Eren menatap Levi bingung dan Levi segera menunduk sedikit dan menatap balik mata azure itu.

"Ah.. ya.."

Eren ikut menatap ke atas, mencari-cari apa yang Levi lihat. Di langit biru itu, begitu banyak warna melayang mewarnai langit bagai canvas. Balon-balon kecil berterbangan disana, membuat anak-anak girang dan mengejar-kejar balon yang sudah tinggi itu, "Wah… lihat cantiknya… kasian ya tukang balon lepas semua dagangannya."

Levi memukul kepala Eren pelan, "Bodoh. Itu dilepas panitianya tau.."

"Hehe.. maaf.." Eren tertawa kecil sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terpukul dan mencicipi manisnya apel caramel itu.

"Enak?"

"Iya..!"

Moment sederhana ini.. membuat ia selangkah lebih dekat dengan _corporal_-nya..

-oOo—

Waktu bergulir begitu cepat tanpa henti. Eren pun makin beranjak dewasa dan kemampuan bertarungnya berkembang begitu pesat. Tak hanya kemampuan titannya, namun kemampuan Eren bertarung menggunakan 3D _maneuver gear _dihormati orang-orang. Walaupun dia tidak setangguh Mikasa, orang-orang mempercayainya untuk mendampingi Levi di medan perang.

Levi sendiri tidak menolak. Kehadiran Eren dalam kesehariannya sudah seperti menghirup udara segar. Begitu natural dan tak abnormal. Dia tak merasa terusik seperti dulu dan Eren yang sekarang sedikit lebih tenang. Walaupun dia tetap anak optimis bersemangat yang keras kepala.

Hubungan mereka makin dekat. Eren tak hanya lagi ada di siang hari Levi namun juga menemaninya di malam dingin. Bila malam datang, Eren akan mengetuk pintu Levi yang tak pernah terkunci. Levi juga tak perlu mengatakan apapun karena ijin penuh telah diberikan ke Eren untuk masuk ke kamarnya setiap hari bila Eren mau.

Di bawah cahaya malam, Levi akan ada di dalam dekapan hangat Eren. Di saat nafsu menyelimuti, tak sehelai pakaian melapisi kulit mereka. Nafas memburu ketika tangan-tangan itu haus akan hangat kulit pasangannya. Desahan dan erangan nikmat akan terdengar mengisi sunyi. Suara gesekan kayu karena gerakan konstan tak terhenti ikut mengisi simfoni. Namun ada satu yang tak terdengar.

Suara mereka.

Tak satupun dari mereka mengucapkan kata. Tidak ada panggilan nama ataupun permintaan. Seakan mereka tau apa yang ada di dalam hati masing-masing dan tak perlu di ucapkan. Sebenernya bila Eren boleh berbicara, maka dia akan berbicara. Saat malam pertama mereka mencoba, Eren terus menerus memanggil namanya layaknya mantra. Namun Levi terlihat begitu terganggu. Maka Eren putuskan untuk diam, hingga sekarang.

Mungkin itu lebih baik, karena dia tak tau apa yang harus di ucapkan. Bila salah ucap, Eren takut itu akan menghancurkan hubungan yang tak jelas ini.

Mungkin.. Mungkin.. Levi tak ingin orang-orang mendengar. Karena begitu pintu berbicara, kuping-kuping nakal akan mendengar. Ya.. itu rasional untuk Eren, maka ia membiarkannya.

Dia senang dengan sekarang ini apa adanya..

-oOo—

Berakhir…

"Heichou…. Semua sudah berakhir.."

Di depan mereka terpampang dataran biru berombak berayun pelan. Ombak-ombak itu melambai seakan meminta mereka semua yang terpukau untuk bermain ke sana. Desiran anginnya lembut menyejukan.

Laut. Ini hanyalah satu dari sekian hadiah yang mereka peroleh setelah memperjuangkan kebebasan. Ya, mereka telah bebas. Pertarungan umat manusia dengan titan telah berakhir dengan di tandainya dengan semua titan yang ada telah menguap menjadi asap. Umat manusia menang, Mereka menang.

Tak banyak yang selamat, namun wajah lama yang Eren kenal tetap ada dan tersenyum menikmati kemenangan. Eren pun juga merayakan kemenangannya dengan senyum lepas dan puas. Tak pernah dia selega ini karena keinginannya tercapai. Disini, di depan laut, dia berdiri berdua bersamaa Levi. Apa yang bisa lebih baik dari ini?

"Kita berhasil…"

"Ya.. kita berhasil Eren." Wajah Levi begitu datar, terlalu datar. "Semua sudah berakhir.."

"Sudah berakhir.." ulang Levi setengah berbisik.

"Heichou..?"

BRUKK!

Tubuh Levi jatuh terkapar di atas pasir. Eren yang kaget langsung refleks mengangkat Levi ke dalam dekapannya. Sebelum Eren bisa bertanya apa-apa, Levi batuk dengan darah mengalir dari mulutnya.

"Heichou! Apa yang terjadi?! Apa anda terluka?" Eren panik dan mengamati tubuh Levi satu persatu. Tak terlihat satupun luka di sana, bahkan tak ada bagian baju yang terlihat robek atau semacamnya. Apa yang terjadi?!

Mungkin secara tak sadar, Levi mencengkram jaketnya di bagian dada. Eren yang curiga segera membuka jaket dan kemejanya. Mata Eren terbuka lebar dalam shock karena mendapati bagian dada kiri Levi lebam pekat seperti terhantam benda keras. Sepertinya.. rusuknya patah.. namun, mengapa dia batuk darah? Pendarahan dalam?

"H-Heichou….. ini…."

Levi menatap lurus ke langit, "Luka. Kh.. K-kau bisa lihat sendiri."

"T-Tapi… kenapa heichou menyembunyikannya! Ayo, kita harus segera pulang ke basecamp!"

Sebelum Eren dapat mengangkatnya, Levi sudah berbicara, "Percuma. Paru-paruku.. ukh.. sudah tertusuk patahan rusuk sepertinya.."

"PERCUMA?! Apa maksudmu percuma?! Kenapa kau seakan ingin mati?!" pedih dan sakit hati Eren tak terbendung. Selama ini hidupnya mengutamakan keselamatan Levi. Tapi apa perasaanmu ketika orang yang kau lindungi hidupnya justru ingin melepaskan hidup itu? Namun Eren tiba-tiba tersadar sesuatu, "K-Kau… tidak mungkin…"

Jangan-jangan dia menyebunyikan luka ini karena… dia memang ingin menginggalkan dunia ini.. dan bertemu….. Erwin…? Pria yang telah begitu lama meninggalkan dunia ini..? jadi hingga saat ini…?

Eren pun tersadar lagi dan kemungkinan yang muncul dalam otaknya nyaris membuat Eren meneteskan air mata. Jangan bilang..

Hari itu.. ketika mereka pertama kali kencan bersama, Levi sering tak sengaja mendongak ke atas karena dia membayangkan berjalan bersama Erwin..?

Ketika malam tiba dan dalam gelap aku mendekapnya, tak ada suara yang terucap dari kami karena di ingin membayangkan kalau dia dalam dekapan Erwin..?

Jadi selama ini, hingga detik ini, hinggap akhir nafas ini, yang dia ingat hanya Erwin..?

"Maaf.." Sepatah kata dari Levi itu membuyarkan pikirannya.

Wajah Levi tetap begitu dingin seperti biasanya, namun dia nampak lebih… tenang. "Kita sudah berhasil.. aku telah memenuhi janjiku..."

"_Levi.. hiduplah.. untukku.. sampai sayap itu.. membawa mu.. bebas.."_

Janji…. Janji itu, pasti dengan Erwin tentunya, "Heichou… kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku."

"Maaf… Eren.." suaranya makin menipis dan nafasnya begitu pendek.

"Kumohon.. " sebutir air mata jatuh.

"Aku.. kh.. tidak bisa tinggal.."

"Levi… jangan lakukan ini.. kumohon.. kumohon.." dua butir air mata jatuh.

"Uhuk! Hiduplah.. untukku.. dan bangun dunia ini seperti… yang kau bayangkan…." Levi mengakat tangannya dan mengusap air mata Eren.

"TIDAK! Tidak.. Levi.. kumohon.. aku… menyukaimu.."

Akhirnya tangan itu jatuh..

Dingin..

Tak bergerak..

Dan kedua bola mata itu menutup dengan sebuah senyuman kecil di mulut.

* * *

:D don't kill me.

Fanfic ini ga di beta.. dan kebetulan word aku pake auto correct dan ntah kenapa tak bisa di stop.. jadi kalo ada typo maaf ya UnU

Stay tune!


End file.
